faer_betafandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
v1.01 Hotfix #1: - People T5 and higher can no longer enter the Realm (the T1-T3 zone) - Increased Realm bosses' HP scaling by a bit - Lamia is now slower - Fixed boss minimap markers - Fixed bloodstones Note: this hotfix is purely server-side, no client update required. Patch Notes v1.01: Additions: - Added a toggle for aim assist Balance: - Sanctum bosses drop their portals at a 30% rate again, until the rework is done - Slightly increased Sanctum's T6 drop rate - Significantly reduced Greater Health and Magic Vial drop rates - Added a 1 second tp invulnerability - Amalgam now shows up on the map - Nerfs: - Significant base HP and HP scale reductions on Realm (T1-T3) bosses - Significant damage decrease of T2-T3 bosses - Clouds can no longer be dragged endlessly, deal less damage - Buffed: - Phasesaber: damage 720 -> 700, range 3 -> 5.5 - Hexcore Ballista: rate of fire 60% -> 105%, range 5.6 -> 5 - Galactic Leather: luck 0 -> 10 - Fiery Flask: damage multiplier 1.1x -> 1.25x - Fiery Coat: defense 6 -> 9, strength 10 -> 15, speed 10 -> 15 - Neon Amplifier: defense 9 -> 13 - Neon Nullifier: defense 15 -> 22 - Stoneplate Ward: defense 30 -> 35, speed -10 -> -5 - Ignition Catalyst: penetration 6 -> 13, luck 0 -> 5 - Amulet of the Night: hp 100 -> 240, mp 180 -> 60 - Cosmic Pendant: luck 0 -> 7 Fixes: - Fixed crashes, improved stability - Fixed dc issues - Fixed incorrect sprite placements; clipping, bobbing and other issues - Fixed HP cost clocks not subtracting their cost properly - Fixed Infernal Spear's incorrect tier - Fixed the return and minion clear behaviors (sanctum/dune) Note: make sure to download the new client in #info. v1.0 Hotfix #3: - Added donation functionality - coming soon - Slimy Ruins now properly drops from the Giant Slime elite Balance: - Slight Space boss reworks: - Less HP and scaling - Overseer now more melee friendly - Sentry range doubled - Wyrm, Mothership damage decreased - Bosses no longer wander off, they're capped at a certain radius from spawn - Avatar of Anger nerfed - Greatly decreased Lab minion counts and dungeon length - Water Tornadoes are now cleared once the Dust Devil enters rage Fixes: - Fixed inproper white bag drop rates - Fixed loot drop announcements for guildless players - Fixed fake log-ins (the issue where you had to log out then create a char) - Fixed character deletion, guild chronicle and other stuff relating to login - Fixed some incorrect item values - Hopefully fixed crashes and black screen issues, can't really test these Note: Since the white bag drops were very broken the first time around we've decided to extend the loot and gold drop event to 2 weeks. (so it ends on 9/29) 1.0 Hotfix #1: - Nerfed Blood Elemental - Tiered cages now drop - Fixed: - Chasm - Dune - Mac issues - T5 minions not spawning - T4/T5 elites not having the minimap dot - Some connection issues - Some crashing - Hopefully improved performance as well Make sure to download the new client. (posted in #info) Patch Notes v1.0: - Server has been wiped - There's a +100% drop rate and +33% gold event going on for a week Additions: - Added a new realm, Space - Added a T2 elite: Blood Elemental - Added a T1 dungeon: Slimy Ruins - Added a toggle for hiding players - Added Greater Health and Magic Vials that restore 200 of their respective stat each - They go in your normal inventory unlike normal Vials - Most bosses drop them at high rates - Added commands to connect to stash, guild hall, realm and space - Added keybinds for the following: - Hiding players (default H) - Fullscreen (default F11) - /stash, /ghall, /realm, /space (no defaults) - Skins are now locked by default, you can unlock them either with a Donator rank (or above) or with tradable skin unlockers. - The current skin unlockers drop from Space bosses - You can now zoom the view area out/in using Ctrl + Mouse Wheel - Replaced Resilience with Sight, a stat that increases your range - Improved weapon tooltips: now shows your actual damage and DPS - Improved security and privacy: - Hashing changed from SHA256 to BCrypt - Minimized logging; mostly only logging errors and cheating attempts now, messages, ips, connect times and such are no longer logged - Local login details are now stored as auth keys (your account details are no longer stored) - Temporarily removed password changes in order to ensure people can't gain full access with a stolen auth key - Removed Discord Rich Presence support (due to their shady history of handling user data) - Slightly changed some maps - Portals and bags now flash as they're about to disappear - Portals and bags now flash as they're about to disappear - The client now opens in your last used resolution and display state (maximized/normal). If that doesn't exist, it opens maximized - Your characters are now sorted based on when you last played them and their tiers - You can now query your play time with the /playtime command - Removed minimap zoom buttons - Epic items no longer announce globally - Item purchase messages are much more descriptive Art: - @Jaden: - Space: T4 area, elites, Lunar Laboratory - T1 dungeon: Slimy Ruins - Dusty Dune resprite - Dirt, Grass, Cobblestone, Magma, Water resprites - Greater Health and Magic Vials - Keys - T5+ gravestone resprites - @Anima: - Space: T5 area, elites, Elemental Sanctum - New skins - T2 elite: Blood Elemental - T2 mob resprites - Avatar of Anger resprite - New stat icons - New condition icons Balance: - Loot system is based on pools now, meaning: - Using an example legendary drop pool: - You can't get multiple legendaries in one drop - Bosses with multiple legendaries no longer yield a higher chance of receiving any legendary - Individual legendary chances automatically decrease, total legendary chance stays the same if we add extra legendaries to the pool - Falconer reworked: - Weapon slot replaced with a ring slot - Cages buffed: - Lower MP cost - Base damage greatly increased - Damage ignores defense, scales on STR and PEN - SGT increases bird range - Enigma can no longer use Cages (due to being unable to target and Cages outclassing every ability by far) - Bird targeting has been reworked as well: you must mark an enemy as a bird target by clicking on them - Added an option: auto-retarget, which targets a random enemy if a targeted mob goes off-screen or dies - They are now doubly affected by Stamina's mana regeneration (hp regen stays the same) - Slightly increased his (already reasonably high) defense in order to help his off-tank role - Reworked the following behaviors: - Avatar of Anger - Lamia - Rahu - Sobek - Dust Devil - Tier Gem droprates significantly decreased, Tier Gems are now Epic tier - Gold drops are no longer guaranteed from bosses, amount no longer scales with luck - Gold drop amount lowered across the board, minions/normal mobs no longer drop gold - Luck no longer affects Legendary drop rate - Thresholds now scale down with each player that damaged the enemy - Thresholds for tiers are now 1-3%, depending on mob tier - Fragments now sell for 20 Gold each - Player hitboxes reverted to normal - Your stats are now refilled upon entering a new map - Max Health and Magic Vials are now 4 - T1-T3 elites now drop dungeons at a 80% chance - Enemies now spread more evenly in realms (no more mob walls in the desert) - Elites' respawn timers decreased to 1 minute from 2 minutes - Scaling stash costs removed, they're 10000 Gold each now - Character slot costs capped at 5m Gold - Changed: - Tiered staves: higher base damage, tighter shot pattern, less shots - Midnight Mail: 150 HP, 6 STR, 6 SPD -> 100 HP, 10 SGT, 5 STR, 5 SPD - Magical Metronome: MP boost removed, +2.5s clock time, -10% mana shield - Scrounger's Spear: 650 -> 720 damage, life steal removed - Buffed: - Magma (tile): 13 -> 30 damage - Staff of Solstice: 360 -> 420 damage, shot speed increased - Torrid Thrownaxe: 50% -> 65% rate of fire - Nerfed: - All swords: nerfed range (due to sight) - All bulwarks: significant damage reduction decrease - Tiered totems: less defensive buffs - Emblem of Elders: no longer grants +5 SPD - Brimstone Bulwark: 150 HP -> 70 HP - Shaman: -20 LCK - Burning Blade: 450 -> 400 damage - Reptile Repeater: 150% -> 110% rate of fire, life steal removed - Sand Shooter: 130% -> 110% rate of fire - Pain Pendant: 130 -> 100 HP - Giant Slime: less damaging shots Fixes: - Various server performance improvements - Fixed various dupes - Fixed various crashing/ddos attacks - Fixed Rahu not dropping Dune - Fixed Tier I elites not dropping Tier II gems - Fixed incorrect item dims on manaless classes - Fixed /l2m not showing Penetration - Fixed not being able to shoot if your cursor is over text or a message popup - Fixed portal panels not showing the tier restriction override if you were in the instance the time they were set - Fixed invisible enemies - Fixed software render flashing - Fixed stats display going out of bounds sometimes - Fixed incorrect skin selection coloring when using the Skin Changer - Fixed parametric projectiles - Sobek minions are now cleared automatically after its death - Character selection and player tooltip now show roman numerals for tiers - Bazaar's manage view now tells you when you have no offers up instead of a blank screen - Bazaar item boxes now factor in player stats, such as tiers, dps, damage, range - Truncated legendary effects' text - Multiple gold drops from a single enemy now properly add up in the notification - Improperly used Tier Gems and Skin Unlockers no longer consume the item Notes: - T4/T5/T6 is still not the end-game, this is the mid-game. End-game will be T7/T8/T9. - T6 coming soon, the elites and the area and done but we chose not to release it without a dungeon. - The client should now work for 32-bit users, macOS users (with WineBottler, Apple wasn't very fond of me attempting to compile it on a VM) and people who have had black screens before. Patch Notes v0.9: Additions: - Added a toggle for software rendering: try using this if you're lagging - Added a skin changer in Stash and Guild Hall - Added a new elite, Rahu: - T3 elite, drops a legendary robe, epic ring and an epic sword - Added new 5 new legendaries: (the new effects stack) - Sobek: Reptile Repeater, T4 bow with life steal - Lamia: Magical Metronome, T4 clock with mana shield - Rahu: Volcanic Veil, T4 light armor with thorns - Dust Devil: Midnight Mail, T4 heavy armor with thorns - Avatar of Anger: Pain Pendant, T3 ring with thorns - Improved minimap: - Locked players are cyan dots, guild mates are green - Portals now show up; as dark blue dots - Added new options: - Guild chat key in Social (default G) - Default Magic Vial key is now V - Command key in Social (default /) - Cursor selection in Graphics - Added the tier crown next your and other players' names on the party ui - Added item dims on unusable abilities - Tiered items renamed - Market prices are now formatted Art: - New Sobek, Burning Blade, Molten Ring, cursors, birds and skin changer sprite by @Anima - New legendaries, Rahu, Volcanic Veil sprite by @Jaden Balance: - Tiers no longer require soulbound damage (tier gems still do) - Buffed: - Heroic Headgear: 115% -> 130% damage boost - Fang Amulet: +7 SPD, +7 STR -> +9 SPD, +9 STR - Nerfed: - Ethereal Phantom: Non-weak bullets deal less damage - Juggernaut: -5 STR, -5 SPD, -10 LCK Fixes: - Fixed the insta-kill exploit (thanks to @Anton) - Improved shot registering - Improved clocks: you no longer get hit by delayed shots after clock-ing - /ignore and /unignore renamed to /mute and /unmute to match the player menu names - Fixed HP scaling - Fixed some crash issues - Fixed some dc issues - Fixed trade slots not being the proper color - Fixed chat cursor being at the start after using the up/down keys to navigate between previous messages - Fixed movement issues happening at times with the inventory - Fixed issues with account in use on older computers - Fixed cooldown timers being overriden by item sprites when switched during them being active - Fixed Hellfire Hydra's heads' positioning - Fixed some forest props being on dirt - Fixed some blending issues - Fixed issues with Tier Gems not being consumable at times Patch Notes v0.8.1: - Experimental client and server memory improvements - You can now only rank up 1 tier at a time (meaning if you get a tier drop from Lamia as a T2 you only rank up to T3) - Vita Vest is now Epic tier - Bosses now drop higher tier gems - Gravestone now scale more visually - Fixed bazaar not granting players gold sometimes - Fixed being able to enter portals without meeting the tier requirement - Fixed different tiered elites' spawn timer overriding each other - Fixed killer text not showing up - Fixed player tooltips - Fixed improper Cobblestone and Water tiles on the realm map - Epic item drop announcements are now grammatically correct - HP/MP bars removed from character select tooltips Patch Notes v0.8: Additions: - Realms have been merged into one big Realm. Tiers still exist, dungeons and items still have tier locks - New T4 epic staff from Lamia: Staff of Solstice - New elites: - Giant Slime: - T1 elite - Drops: - Slimesilk Mantle: rare light armor - Slime Heart: rare bloodstone - Ethereal Phantom: - T1 elite - Drops: - Soulbind Stopwatch: rare clock - Spiritfire Lantern: rare cage - Added minimap markers for elites - Death message now includes the killer's name - Tier drops now also announce (locally and in guild chat) - Added the Guild Hall - Added tooltips for hovered players on the party ui - Players' name tag color now defaults to yellow, changes based on whether they're a guild member or a locked player - Players' tier icons now show next to their name - Added /class (/c) Balance: - Player hitboxes are now smaller - Health and Mana Shrines removed from the Realm - Some elites can now spawn at multiple (pre-determined) locations - All significant drops are now 3% sb as a result of the Realm change - Fragment drops reduced from all mobs - Safespots removed on Totem, Hydra and Skull - Changed: - Every mob: Base HP reduced, HP scaling increased (things are much more solo/small group friendly now) - Nerfed: - Sand Shooter: 160 -> 145 damage - Hellfire Hydra: Heads no longer respawn if DPS is low - Avatar of Anger: Shoots slower, fire blasts deal less damage, spread out more and increase from 2 shots to 3 - Secret shop removed - Lamia: Shoots less shots - Sobek: Spawns less crocodiles - Buffed: - Tribal Totem: Now aims in all directions, has longer range - Dust Devil (Dusty Dune boss): Shots reach farther, deal more damage - Swords: - Tiered: +60 damage - Champion's Chopper: +40 damage - Rapier of Rage: +30 damage - Scrounger's Spear: +80 damage - Berserker: +10 DEF, +50 HP Art: - New player menu icons, T1 elites, Pathfinder skin, Lamia, Staff of Solstice, T3 mob and Hellfire Hydra sprite by @Anima - New Rune of Ruin, Wood (tile), Realm portal and Guild Hall sprites by @Jaden - New Grass and T1 prop sprites by @SirValeron Fixes: - Fixed life steal - More dc fixes - Fixed black screen on certain PCs - Hydra Hide now gives the stats it was intended to give - Fixed some options having old item/area names - Fixed party ui arrangements not factoring in locking - Trade and Bazaar slots now properly show the item rarity background - Fixed guild item announcements (for rare items) not being sent in guild color - Fixed Vials not being usable once maxed in HP/MP - Gold now updates after purchasing character slots properly - Fixed walls not having some sides if there's empty space next to them Notes: - As a result of options changes your Hub, Magic Vial and Health Vial key will be restored to default, but automatically migrated once you log in. This will be removed in the 0.9 client, so be sure to at least launch the client once. (or remember to change it back) - The server is now public. Patch Notes v0.7: Additions: - Added guilds - Added a Tier III dungeon: Dusty Dune - It also drops the first legendary in the game: Scrounger's Spear (alongside 3 new epic items) - Added Tier Gems, which are rare drops from bosses and grant you their respective tier - Added /commands - Added local and guild drop announcements for Rare items and server announcements for Epic and Legendary items - Now you can only place items on bazaar that are either Tier III or above, Rare, Epic or Legendary Balance: - New Crown Cove map by @Jaden: it's now boss only - Changed: - Hydra Hide: +7 DEF, +11 STA, +11 RES -> +10 DEF, +12 PEN, +3 STR - Jungle Pillar: +5 PEN, +5 DEF -> +10 PEN, +5 SPD - Buffed: - Elites' portal chances: Various -> 100% - Nature Elixir: +60 -> +100 HP - Fang Amulet: -80 -> -40 HP - Ruptured Ribcage: -5 -> -2 SPD, -5 -> -2 STR - Titanic Timepiece: 2s -> 3s clock - Stone Circlet: -9 -> 0 DEF - Champion's Chopper: 270 -> 330 damage - Nerfed: - Shamanic Staff: 13.5 -> 11.25 range - T3 Minions: They all deal substantially less damage Art: - New Guild rank icons, Skeletal Skull, Tribal Totem and Fury Forest minion sprites by @Anima - Founding Table, Chainmail Cuirass, Shamanic Staff, Gold icon and Dusty Dune sprites by @Jaden - Tier Gem and Cobblestone sprites by @Zemagaia Fixes: - Further client optimizations - Server performance improvements - Fixed some dc issues - Fixed tell messages not having the tier icon at times - Fixed a bug where you would do incorrect damage server-side - Bazaar's intial buy view now gives a proper randomized list - Fixed Lamia's movement - Fixed Bazaar and Stash Chest sprites Patch Notes v0.6: Additions: - Huge client-side optimizations: Anyone with a decent GPU should always have 60 fps now - Added Rich Presence integration, autofire, fullscreen and 32-bit support - Renamed: - Nexus -> Hub - Vault -> Stash - Vault Chest -> Stash Chest - Health Potion -> Health Vial - Magic Potion -> Magic Vial - New Stash map by @Jaden - You can now re-send previously sent messages easier using the up arrow key and the down arrow key to navigate between them. - Added an exit button in the main menu (so you don't have to alt-tab to close in fullscreen) Art: - Gem icon, Stash portal, Health and Magic Vial resprited by @Anima - Stash Chest sprites by @Jaden Balance: - Changed: - Helms: - Tiered: -15% Damage boost, +10% Damage reduction - Heroic Headgear: - Damage multiplier: 130% -> 115% - HP cost: 150 -> 80 - Rune of Ruin: - Heal per target: 110 -> 30 - HP cost: 150 -> 90 - Buffed: - Tier IV now drops at a 3% chance from Tier III elites. - Berserker: -50 MP, +40 HP, +5 DEF, +5 SPD, +10 PEN - Nerfed: - Blood Mage: -10 DEF - T3 Healer minion: Now heals others significantly slower, for 500 HP - Lamia and Sobek: Bombs no longer have condition effects, they deal less damage and they throw them less often - Sobek: Spawns crocodiles way less often Fixes: - Range hack fixed - Fixed an issue where you would black screen and go super-speed at times - Fixed incorrect Resilience max stats - Characters with no MP no longer have a magic pot slot - Spawned portals now disappear properly Patch Notes v0.5.1: - New Nexus map by @Jaden - You can now sell fragments for 50 Gold by consuming them while maxed in the stat. (or if you don't have the stat, e.g.: Blood Mage and Mana Fragment) This can be disabled in the Options menu. - Improved Bazaar: - No longer bugs out after a search if you weren't on page 1 - Can use spaces in the buy menu search - Now shows a list of items on opening the buy tab - Now displays errors and when no result was found - Fixed sell menu multi-selling - Buttons now highlight correctly - Fixed Jungle Pillar's deployed sprite - Experimental invis shot fix Patch Notes v0.5: Additions: - Added the Bazaar, where you can buy and sell items from and to other players. You can find it in the bottom right island of the Nexus, in place of the testing shop. - Added /online - Added 7 new items: - Woodland Warden: Champion's Chopper, rare T2 sword - Tribal Totem: Shamanic Staff, rare T2 staff - Skeletal Skull: Heroic Headgear, rare T3 helm - Avatar of Anger: - Brimstone Bulwark, rare T3 bulwark - Torrid Thrownaxe, rare T3 bow - Lamia: Rune of Ruin, epic T4 bloodstone - Sobek: Posh Pen, rare T4 cage Art: - New class skins, Woodland Warden and Bazaar sprite by @Anima - New T3 environment, shrine, portal and new item sprites by @Jaden - New fragment sprites, bags and tier badges by @Zemagaia Balance: - Increased droprates of all rare and epic items, with lower tiered items receiving a bigger increase. - Changed: - Bloodstones: - Cooldown: 3s -> 6s - Penetration is no longer factored in - Hp cost is now factored in max hp gain - You can no longer gain hp if you use it while Sick - It now also notifies negative hp change (it will display a damage text based on hp cost if you miss it) - Crocodile Charm: -30 HP, -3 DEF, +18 STA - Buffed: - Flask of Flames: - +2 STR, +2 SPD - Cooldown: 8s -> 7s - Sobek's Shield: Now gives +10 SPD for 9 seconds - Falconer: +50 HP - Helms: -30 MP Cost - Cages: Birds now attack the last target you damaged (if it's in range), 33% faster - Nerfed: - Enigma: -5 STR, -5 SPD - Pathfinder: -5 STR, -50 HP - Flasks: -20 HP - Bleeding: -28hp/s -> -17hp/s (healing and bleeding now cancel each other) - Woodland Warden: Moves and attacks are now slower(edited) Fixes: - False positives should be dealt with (dm me with a pic if your anti-virus is still acting up) - Fixed invis shots - Improved server performance - Fixed an issue with your client going unresponsive if you disconnect with the chat open - Fixed some players' stats being over the cap after a stat nerf - Fixed a gold exploit - /tell-ed messages now have the same restrictions as normal messages - Fixed /l2m breaking on unmaxed Stamina values - Fixed currency display going out of bounds on large values - Boomerang projectiles now properly rotate their sprite during their return - You can no longer drag the Woodland Warden long distances Patch Notes v0.4.2: - New realm portal sprites by @Jaden - Crocodile Charm changed - Bloodstones changed: they now ignore def, max HP obtainable capped, T3 and T4 now have a 3s cd - Fixed safespots on Lamia and Sobek - Fixed gravestone sprites - Fixed not being able to take damage at times - Fixed bloodstones - Gravestones now show the dead player's name - Improved death text - Improved dungeon drop chances from elites Patch Notes v0.4.1: - T3 Mummies no longer spam bombs - Fixed some behavior issues in T3 - Fixed invis shots - Fixed T4 stats not showing client-side - Fixed Warlock/Blood Mage not being able to use consumables Patch Notes v0.4: Additions: - Added the Tier III Realm: Daunting Desert - Wraith replaced with Chronomancer, a new class - Camera speed is now adjustable in the options menu - Added an off-center camera toggle Art: - New Berserker and Juggernaut skin by @Anima - All items resprited by @Zemagaia - New gravestone sprites by @Jaden - Improved the item restriction graphic (thanks to @Jaden) Balance: - Changed: Chainmail Cuirass, Hydra Hide, Tiered light armors - Nerfed: Pathfinder - Buffed: Berserker, Blood Mage, Bloodstones, Falconer, Flasks, Shaman, Tiered heavy armors - Tier III chance increased, all tiers now require 2% soulbound (down from 5%) - Elite bosses now have a (much rarer) chance to drop tiers - Tier drop chance is now affected by Luck - Gold drop chance and amount is now affected by Luck - All daggers removed - Wicked Whip was replaced with Titanic Timepiece(edited) Fixes: - Minor improvements to the environment and UI - Improved ring switching on Warlock - Fixed an issue with events spawning in incorrect positions at times - Fixed totems showing incorrect radii - Fixed an issue where you could sometimes get double-hit by a single boomerang shot - Fixed bags not disappearing rarely - Fixed item tooltips not showing in trade - Fixed loading screen text and minimap going out of place on larger resolutions - Fixed perma condition effects - Fixed incorrect max values for Enigma, Berserker and Juggernaut - Fixed /uptime (now shows days up properly) - Fixed /where showing incorrect map names Patch Notes v0.3.3: - New Warlock sprite thanks to @Anima - Fixed an issue with godmode patch killing people rarely (when an invulnerable person is standing on the mob) - Fixed an issue where you could skip tier restrictions when buying an item - Fixed shops not rotating items - Fixed various memory leak issues - Fixed some blending issues - Tier restricted portals now indicate themselves as so - Mobs no longer spawn near the elite area - Crown Cove is now shorter - Added /where - Buffed: Juggernaut, Berserker, Tiered Swords, Tiered Daggers, Rapier of Rage - Nerfed: Falconer Patch Notes v0.3.2: - Fixed a dupe exploit - Fixed a crash issue - Fixed an issue with the Pathfinder's flask subtracting incorrect MP - Fixed an issue with character select player tooltips showing incorrect max values - Fixed elites spawning way too early, potentially killing people picking up loot - Improved minimap zooming (you should be able to tp across the map now) - Decreased Base HP of Hellfire Hydra and Skeletal Skull (by 100k each) - Made the Skeletal Skull's projectiles more visible and rotate slower - The options key (ESC) is now rebindable - Increased gold drop from all mobs - Gold cost of the Nexus test shop halved